¡Tenía razón!
by Datter Av Sverdet
Summary: -Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… podemos… Pu-puedo explicarlo… veras, yo… -No te preocupes, Naruto. No hay nada que explicar... yo… creo que tengo que irme. -Cerro lentamente la puerta, el clack de está al cerrarse fue todo lo que se escuchó. AU


**¡Tenía razón!**

.

.

Nunca en toda su vida, o desde que empezó, creyó que algo así le pasaría.

Había leído a personas que le había pasado algo como aquello. En ocasiones había escuchado, entre exclamaciones de impresión y cuchicheos mal disimulados, a las amigas de su madre los domingos por la tarde hablarle de como la vecina de la casa tal o de la amiga, de la amiga de otra amiga suyo había pasado por algo semejante.

Y los comentarios como "¡Que asqueroso!" "¡Definitivamente no tienen vergüenza!" con los rostros deformados en muecas de completo desagrado. Claro, esos temas eran muy poco tocados y casi siempre evadidos.

Incluso sus amigas le habían comentado que también les había pasado, o que alguien cercado le había sucedido. Pero a ella, a Haruno Sakura, jamás le había pasado. Nunca. Hasta ahora.

Por primera vez, Sakura era quien presenciaba lo sucedido. A ella le estaba sucediendo.

Con la boca entre abierta y los ojos jade mirando sorprendidos, su mano le faltaba poco para caer sin vida a su costado pero gracias al pomo de la puerta aun no pasaba.

El par de ojos la miraban. Uno nervioso e incómodo, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir para explicarse u justificarse, además de avergonzado y con la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate con peluca.

El otro por lo contario se encontraba bastante más calmado, aunque Sakura podía jurar que había visto un brillo de nervios y algo parecido a vergüenza ¿Acaso eso que había en cara era sonrojo o estaba alucinando?

Un silencio reino en la habitación. Los verdes ojos de ella contra los suyos.

Uno de los dos se atrevió abrir la boca por fin. Tartamudeo.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan… podemos… –Miro de reojo a su acompañante, pero se negó a chocar miradas y encontró la alfombra muy interesante. – Pu-puedo explicarlo… veras, yo…

Está levanto su mano silenciando la explicación.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. No hay nada que explicar... yo… creo que tengo que irme.

Cerro lentamente la puerta, el _clack_ de está al cerrarse fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio con increíble velocidad y tan pronto se encontró en la calle, fue directo hacía su casa. Entro sin saludar a su madre, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras de la casa hasta su cuarto.

Se sentó enfrente de la computadora e inicio seción en Skype.

Y en menos de dos minutos, tenía los rostros de Ino, Hinata, Karin, Ten Ten y Temari en su pantalla.

-Diablos, frentona ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamas? –Ino estaba enfrente de la computadora con un pequeño libro de tapa rosa en sus manos.

-¡Yo estaba en medio de mi sesión de _belleza_, así que espero que sea algo bueno! –Le gruño Karin con la mascarilla en mitad de la cara.

-En diez minutos me hacen desalojar. Que sea rápido. – Temari frunció el ceño.

-¿Qu-qué sucede, Sakura-chan? –Murmuro Hinata preocupada al ver el rostro en blanco de la pelirrosa.

-¿Sakura? –Ten Ten miro a la mencionada extrañada.

Todas las jovencitas guardaron silencio y la miraron fijamente en espera de una respuesta. Sakura abrió la boca, sin saber bien que decir, hasta que chillo con el rostro sonrojado;

-¡Hinata tenía razón! **¡Sasuke es el uke!**

.

* * *

Y así fue como Sakura cacho a Naruto y Sasuke en plena acción Jojojojo que envidia, yo también quería ver. Hinata debe de tener un buen ojo, ¡Le dio en el blanco! XD Debo de admitir que esto se me ocurrió hace como una hora, me desperté con la idea en la cabeza y no podía dormir en paz hasta no escribir esto owo así que tan pronto termine de escribir, me iré a dormir XD

Ya saben, comentarios, criticas constructivas, y demás serán bien recibidas en los Reviews. Tengo que admitir que esta es el primer fic que hago con contenido yaoi ._. aunque creo que es más bien Shonen-ai XD Bueno da igual ¡Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo! :3

~Goodbye~ (-w-)/


End file.
